


Red.

by katiec0le



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ginger - Freeform, Pre Season 10, Soul Stealer, red head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiec0le/pseuds/katiec0le
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the picture of a stereotype, of the worst kind.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Anarchy is a young woman with strange abilities. Abilities that are strangely predictable. After using it one too many times, she realizes that she should probably skip town. Unfortunately, the famous duo have already caught onto her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> This book definitely strays away from the series. There may be some similarities, but for the most part I've put my own twist to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A man stands over a small statured, fiery red head. The knife he holds presses roughly to her throat, but she doesn't seem afraid. Her body language shows nothing but a woman who is calm and collected, as if there is no real danger. 

"Do you really want to hurt me?" The even tone in her voice is cold and unforgiving. It's obvious to anyone that she's deadly, though her height and petite frame suggests anything but. The knife wavers at her throat as the man second guesses himself. 

"Well, I-" he stutters, knife shaking just enough to knick her throat. The young woman growls at this. 

"Think you can just go around and threaten girls? Think that's all it takes to get them into bed? You're a sick bastard you know that?" Her normally blue eyes flash a bright green, and the man falls to the ground. He'll wake up a few hours from now, never to sleep again.

She's stolen too many souls in this area. Her count is around ten. She needs to leave, knowing people would eventually track her down. "Hunters," is what she had taken to calling them, along with many other supernatural creatures. 

The sharp screaming of the man's humanity she had stolen shrieks in her head. She had two options of where she decided to send these souls. This one in particular deserved hell. She had never stolen a soul of a kind person, but she did used to work in a hospital where she helped some innocent people to the more pleasant afterlife of the two. 

Rage fills her system at the mere thought of what that man did. How many others has that happened to? Surely more than just her. His actions were too thought out and planned. He had followed her for a large chunk of the night, and pounced on her as she left the bar through the side door, hoping to lose him but apparently she had only succeeded in falling into his trap. She tries not to think of it too much as she shoves herself into her old '87 Firebird whom she accordingly named Phoenix.

As she approached the highway, the quiet flap of wings in her back seat sends a small smile to her face. 

"Hello Balthazar." She murmurs, "How nice of you to fly by."

"Well, you see, there isn't much to do anymore seeing as the Angels fell and such. That kind of thing puts a bit of a damper on plans upstairs." His tone says annoyance at the inconvenience, but she knew better. Balthazar was quietly wondering if his brethren were okay, but she knew better than to pry. That almost always sent the angel away. "How have you been, Anarchy?"

"Fine. Just.. Busy." Her hand reaches for the radio before settling on an old rock song. Her father always used to listen to it and the music grew on her. That's all she seems to listen to anymore.

"I never did understand human musical tastes." Balthazar grumbles bitterly. Anarchy sends back a warning glare and cranks up the volume, much to the complaint of the angel behind her. 

"Shut up or leave." She growls. Her day wasn't great considering the previous event and the angel wasn't making it any better. Usually his visits are short lived and pleasant, but at the moment all he was succeeding in was getting on her every last nerve. 

"Sorry Red. It's nothing to steal my soul over." Balthazar cracks a grin over his own joke. Anarchy only grits her teeth in reply. She turns the wheel a little too sharply into her house, causing her passenger to crash his head into the window. 

"You should really wear a seatbelt." She glances into the rearview mirror with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. Or maybe you should learn how to drive your uncle's car." The angel gasps as she rolls her eyes. She shoves the door open and steps out, locking the doors, and heading inside, landing on the bed and shutting her eyes.

~*~

"Dean, take a look at this." Sam beckons his brother closer, continuing when he is behind his shoulder and looking at the computer screen along with him. 

"There's a spike of people showing insomnia in this town, along with personality disorders. Sound familiar?" 

Dean's mouth twists, remembering when his brother lost his soul and what had to be done to get it back.

"Yeah. A bit. Seems strange enough for us to check it out." He nods approvingly at his brother. "We'll leave tonight." He recommends as he sticks his head into the fridge. 

"Sounds good. I'll get the IDs." Sam says, leaving the room. Dean sighs and goes to his room to begin repacking all of his stuff. He continues to wonder if allowing his brother to be possessed by an angel was really the best idea. He can't help but feel cold towards the angel whenever he decides to make an appearance. He gives Dean the creeps. However, it was for the best. He needs Sammy healed, and that's the only reason he can think of that'll allow his brother to live a while longer. 

"So, what do you think this thing is?" Dean's deep voice crackles through the silent room. 

"I don't know. I've never heard of souls just going missing." The rest of the car ride is filled with quiet small talk. It wasn't a terribly long drive; it was close compared to some of the cross country road trips the boys have taken. This drive took about eight hours to complete. They should make it there by dawn.

The two brothers check in and decide they could both use a three hour or so nap. After all, it was only seven in the morning. These people can wait a little bit. Besides, they weren't much use tired anyway.

~*~

Anarchy wakes up the next morning and glances at her alarm. The bright green numbers tell her it's 10am. She sighs, running her hand through her deep red hair. Her legs swing over the side of the bed unwillingly and drag her half limp body upward. She quickly drags herself into the shower, then gets dressed in black leggings and a white top, shoving on her leather jacket and combat boots. She smiles at the mirror and makes a funny face, but that doesn't stop her from looking intimidating. 

A list of things she needs to get done before she skips town is in her head and she quickly leaves the small house she had inherited from her uncle. She was sad to leave it, and tells herself that she'll come back when the hype over the emotionless few people in the town calms down. Maybe a year or two is all it should take. 

The first on her list was to go down to the loon bin. A few people she had.. Enlightened with her presence had ended up there, and they needed to go. She starts up Phoenix and smiles a bit as the engine purrs. 

Angel wings flapping tells her Balthazar was once again gracing her with his ever sarcastic personality. 

"What're you doing today?" He asks. 

"Loony bin." She says flatly. "I don't understand why you bother with messing with me all of the time." It seemed she was annoyed, but there was also curiosity behind her words. Not that she would ever mention that of course. 

"You're interesting, sue me. More interesting than those Winchesters, I'll admit. You seem to cause a lot less damage." Winchesters. She's heard the name a few times before, all of them being stories she didn't want to get involved in. 

They had both started and ended the Christian apocalypse, caused all of the Angels to fall, and now there were some rumors about Cain roaming around again. She had a feeling they had something to do with it, but it wasn't something to even consider walking into. They were also pretty badass Hunters. Supernatural creatures told their children horror stories about them. Sometimes even using them as a threat. 

Not that Anarchy would know. Both of her parents were human. She had no idea how she got her interesting little "condition" and she didn't want to go too far into it. 

Nevertheless, Anarchy didn't want to get on their bad side. That was one of the reasons that she would be skipping town as soon as she took care of these mental patients. They were too obvious of targets for the terrible two to go after.


End file.
